Mi inspiracion
by Umma9630
Summary: SwanQueen feliz. No puedo decir mucho ya que voy a terminar diciendo todo. Si les gusta las historias felices lean! Primera vez que publicó algo, no olviden comentar!. Sólo les diré que si hay magia pero no al inicio ;)


**Mi inspiración**

 **Capítulo 1 -**

Mi vecina, la bailarina…

Mi nombre es Emma Swan. Fui abandonada de bebe en un orfanato en Boston, adoptada a los 10 años por una pareja increíble que me llevo a su hogar a pesar de estar esperando a un hijo propio. Me mude a los 22 años a New York después de estudiar arte moderno y alquile un pequeño departamento, cerca del Central Park.

No me podía quejar, mi mejor amiga Ruby se mudó un año después cuando su abuela falleció, ella misma dijo que yo era su única familia ahora y quería estar más cerca así que no tardo en mudarse cerca mío y comenzó a trabajar en un bar donde le conseguí empleo. Mis padres y mi hermano me visitaban a menudo fines de semana y yo viajaba a Boston cuando podía.

Sí, no podía quejarme, mi vida era bastante estable, sin embargo… había algo dentro mío, un hueco, un vacío, mis conquistas de una noche eran cada vez menos, Ruby siempre mencionaba que ya no era la misma, que mi arte, a pesar de ser muy bueno, no tenía aquel toque de inspiración que tenía cuando comencé a pintar

Y yo estaba de acuerdo, mi arte era bueno, tenía que admitirlo, pero mi inspiración había decaído frente a la monotonía de mi vida, ante la desesperada búsqueda de aquello que taparía mi ahuecado corazón.

Como todo lunes mi trabajo de camarera me mantiene hasta tarde, estoy en mi casa a las 10, demasiado cansada para cocinar algo, así que simplemente caliento las sobras de anoche y me tiro en el sillón a pensar, mañana debo ir temprano a una escuela donde mi amigo Killian me consiguió una entrevista para dar clases, tal vez un cambio me de esa inspiración faltante.

Son las doce, demasiado tarde para que yo aún siga despierta, pero no puedo evitarlo, aun mi mente no se calla.

De repente escucho… pasos.

Ahora mi mente esta en silencio, como si quisiera saber, como si quisiera oír

Despacio me levanto del sillón, mirando hacia arriba, oyendo esos pasos, los sigo, los siento…

De la sala a mi cocina, de la cocina a la sala de nuevo, es un ruido… hermoso

Casi puedo ver a la persona, parece estar… bailando.

Esfuerzo mis oídos, oigo caer sus zapatos, ahora baila descalza

¿Quién? ¿Hombre? ¿Mujer?, los pasos son livianos, parece ser una mujer.

Contengo mi respiración, me quedo hipnotizada por los pasos, mis ojos no dejan el techo de mi piso, su suelo

¿Es la primera vez que lo hace? ¿Por qué no la he escuchado antes? Tal vez he estado demasiado cansada…

Una hora y los pasos se apaciguan, ahora caminando, la sigo, de la sala al baño, oigo el agua caer, mi mente va a mil por hora, es momento de dejarlo ir…

A la mañana siguiente salgo temprano, son 7 y 30 estoy esperando el ascensor, es un edificio viejo, pero no me quejo, me gusta mi departamento en el 5to piso

El ascensor al fin llega, pero no puedo moverme, dentro hay una mujer que no había visto antes, hermosa, cabello negro corto hasta los hombros, sus labios carnosos, rojos como la sangre, con una pequeña cicatriz encima, sus ojos marrones como el chocolate me dejar sin habla.

Me obligue, no sé cómo, a entrar al ascensor, le di la espalda pero no creo que haya sido una buena idea, ya que no paraba de temblar al sentirla detrás de mí. Ninguna hablo hasta llegar al primer piso, sentí su mirada todo el viaje pero decidí ignorarla, no podía arriesgarme a hacer el ridículo ante semejante mujer.

Al salir pude oírla, bajo pero firme, un pequeño saludo que recorre todo mi cuerpo. Estoy segura, en 2 años de vivir aquí, no la había visto jamás, ¿Sera una nueva vecina? ¿Acaso vino a ver a alguien? Era demasiado temprano, ¿Paso la noche con alguien? Eso revolvió mi estómago, ¿Pero por qué? No sabía quién era la mujer, dioses la había visto por unos segundos en un viaje en ascensor ¿Por qué me interesaba tanto?

Seguí mi día como lo planee, la entrevista fue bastante bien, almorcé con Ruby en su departamento y me junte con Killian para un café antes de regresar a mi casa a pintar, los martes eran mis días francos en el restaurante y aprovechaba para mantener mi arte al día.

Comencé a hacer un dibujo sin pensar, deje que mi mente viajara a donde quisiera, hasta que me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

La estaba dibujando

A la mujer del ascensor

Como una bailaría

¿Qué carajos?

Sin embargo no podía parar, los pasos de la noche anterior zumbaban en mi cabeza, y la mujer del ascensor aparecía sin permiso en mis pensamientos… ¿Sería posible?... Na, demasiada coincidencia…

Las horas pasaban, y mi mente se mantenía firme en querer pintar a esta hermosa morena… Como bailarina… Era bueno, bastante bueno si puedo decir de mi propio trabajo, y ahí estaba, esa inspiración, ese detalle que tenía mi arte hace tiempo y lo creía perdido.

Pasaron las semanas, conseguí el trabajo en la escuela, todas las noches a las doce seguía los pasos de mi vecina de arriba y todas las mañanas veía a la hermosa morena bajar en el ascensor

Mis dibujos se volvían cada vez mejores, cada vez que pensaba en ellas mi inspiración volaba.

Ruby tenía la misma sensación que yo. Que la morena y la mujer de los pasos de baile eran las mismas, Killian, por otro lado, me llamo cobarde más de una vez por no hablarle a la mujer del ascensor ni subir un piso a golpear la puerta de mi vecina.

Cuando le mostré mis dibujos a Ruby ella sonrió y dijo que por fin había vuelto a ser yo. Sabia de lo que estaba hablando, desde la primer noche que oí esos pasos y la primer mañana que vi a la morena sentí que aquel hueco en mi corazón se iba llenando de a poco.

Una mañana mientras esperaba el ascensor algo dentro de mí se encendió. Sentí que ya no podía soportar no saber su nombre, y si mis sospechas eran ciertas. Así que respire hondo mientras esperaba en el pasillo

-Disculpa… Quería… Quería saber… Tu nombre… Yo…

La mujer me miro con el ceño fruncido y yo cerré los ojos con frustración, Mierda, No pude completar una estúpida frase

-Regina, Regina Mills

Abrí lentamente mis ojos, su sonrisa era increíble, hermosa, perfecta…

-Regina… Soy Emma Swan

-Es un placer

-Lo mismo digo

Nos quedamos como dos idiotas sonriéndonos una a otra hasta que llegamos al primer piso

Regina fue la primera en salir sin dejar de sonreír

-Adiós Emma

Pero no quería dejarla ir…

-¡Regina!

Ella se dio la vuelta justo antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada

-Lo siento, solo… Quería saber si tu… Mi amiga trabaja en un bar y quería…

-Esta noche a las 7 ¿Te parece bien?

-¡Perfecto! Digo… Sí, claro

-Bien, te veo esta noche Emma…

 **.-**

 **Notas: Antes de que pregunten, no se cada cuanto voy a actualizar ya que este mes es de finales, solo quise presentarles una idea para ver que les aprecia, voy a terminarla, no se preocupen por eso, simplemente los pido su opinión sobre la historia, la narración variara, al igual que la clasificación de la historia. Claramente será una historia SwanQueen simplemente porque son perfectas juntas así que si nos les gusta es hora de que dejen de leer. Otra cosa es que es una historia feliz, con final feliz, porque no soporto los finales tristes eso es todo. (Me gusta el drama pero tengo suficiente después de 14 temporadas de Greys Anatomy)**

 **Si les gusta la historia por favor lean, sepan que entre más comentarios más nos gusta a nosotros escribir… Solo digo :D**

 **Saludos**


End file.
